The Love Of My Life
by Larien Surion
Summary: In a modern-style world, Sephiroth is a beautiful Host at a club, working with Genesis and Reno under their boss Angeal. But what happens when a beautiful creature falls for him, and things in Sephiroth's life, including himself, aren't what he first thought? YAOI, m-preg, family issues.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

For the first time I've ever written, Hojo is not a bad guy. This is a world of Humans, Angels, and Angel-Hunters. Some Angels or Angel-Hunters have special powers available to them through their bloodlines. **YES! THERE IS YAOI! AND M-PREG!** If these are not to your liking, feel free to leave this story now. By continuing, you forfeit all rights to complain. And that includes complaining about my binge-posting. You're free to read at you own pace, just like I'm free to post at my own pace.

 **The Love of My Life**

Chapter 1

Sephiroth. Handsome, a bit aloof, and honestly the best host available in the club. Despite his good looks and high price, he was always very respectful of his customers. He never selected anything from the menus that was more expensive than his client had chosen, and he often kept to a single glass of whatever drink the person had chosen. Add to that the fact that he was always calm, and it was no wonder he was the top host for several months going.

So it was a big surprise to Angeal when Sephiroth came to work looking flustered.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Reno. He was the club's number three, but he was well on his way to changing that.

"He's coming here." Sephiroth said, leaning against the wall and trying to calm his nerves.

"Who is?" Angeal asked. Being the club owner, it was a good idea for him to know what was bothering his workers.

Sephiroth sighed. "You can't miss him."

"I asked who?" Angeal repeated.

"My younger brother."

"Which one?" asked Genesis. "You have three."

"Kadaj." Sephiroth sighed. "He said he was going to bring someone with him he wanted me to meet." He pulled his long silver hair into a ponytail and changed his shirt for a longer-sleeved one with a bartender's vest over.

"Going for the barkeep look?" Reno asked. "Dude, no class."

"It'll work." Sephiroth returned, putting his things in his locker. He headed out into the club and took his usual seat at the bar. Genesis soon joined him, while Reno headed over to his first request.

It was well into the third part of the shift when Kadaj stepped into the bar, a cute little blonde girl on one arm, and the flower-girl Aerith on the other. Aerith was dressed up in a red evening gown and had a rose in her curled brown hair. The blonde was dressed in a purple satin thing that came to her knees, nylons, and low heels. Her blonde hair spiked just a bit, and showered over her shoulders in large, loose curls.

"Hello, Kadaj." said Angeal.

"Hey. Is Sephiroth available?"

Angeal looked back. "Yes, for the moment."

"Good. We'll request him." Kadaj smiled as he put his arms around the pair. The blonde looked like she was about to deck him one, but apparently decided his face wasn't worthy of her clutch purse.

The trio sat down, and presently, Sephiroth came and joined them.

"Hello, Kadaj, Aerith. Who's the shy one?"

"Claudia." Aerith replied with a grin.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. He knew his brother's girlfriend enough to know that when she was this giddy, there was a bad punchline coming his way.

The blonde said nothing, but edged away from Kadaj a bit, putting her closer to Sephiroth.

"So, smoke?" Sephiroth offered.

The blonde nodded, accepting the cigarette. As he lit it for her, Sephiroth noticed the glittering blue in her eyes.

"You have nice eyes."

She blushed.

"So, how's work been?" Kadaj asked.

"I could ask you the same." Sephiroth returned. "But it's been good."

"Anyone cute?" Aerith asked. She took the cigarette from Claudia and finished it.

Claudia frowned at her, and Sephiroth casually took notice of the well-defined jawline and shoulder blades.

"You mean today or in general?"

"Today." Aerith scooted a bit closer to Kadaj.

"A few, but none quite like your Claudia here."

Claudia blushed and let out a soft moan, almost in defeat.

"Something wrong?" Sephiroth asked. He gently turned her to face him. "You don't look so good."

Claudia tried to turn her face away, aware that Kadaj and Aerith were leaving with the last call announcement. The blush on her cheeks wasn't just from embarrassment, Sephiroth could tell, and he carefully placed his hand on her forehead.

"You have a bit of a fever." He glanced up, cursing himself inwardly when he noticed his brother and Aerith had left, but thankfully had paid the host fee before vanishing.

"Everything alright?" Angeal asked. "Hey, didn't she come in with Kadaj?"

"I'm ok."

"You talk?" Sephiroth asked. "Why didn't you say anything when Aerith and Kadaj were here?"

"I'd lose the bet." Claudia sighed. "Really, I'm fine." But as she stood, she lost her balance, and Sephiroth caught her.

"Now then, I think I'd rather know your real name."

Reno and Genesis looked over at that.

"Huh?" Claudia looked up at him. Again, those glittering blue eyes seemed innocent, and afraid.

"You're not built like a girl."

Reno choked on his beer.

"It's Cloud." came the embarrassed reply. "Cloud Strife."

Sephiroth carefully held the young man close. "You wouldn't happen to have been at the lab recently, would you?"

"I grew up there." Cloud replied. He stayed leaned on Sephiroth. His knees began to feel weak, unable to support his weight.

The host noticed this and carefully eased Cloud down onto the couch. "Are you going to be ok?"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not . . . supposed to be out." He suddenly dropped unconscious.

"He gonna be ok?" Angeal asked. "I heard you ask about the lab."

"Yeah." Sephiroth replied. "Kadaj has a habit of taking Dad's lab experiments out without authorization. Most of the time, I'd just bring them back. But this is living human being."

Cloud began to gasp slightly for his breath.

"You should take him back. We can close up." said Angeal.

Sephiroth nodded and gathered Cloud up, carrying him out to his car. Of all his siblings, only Sephiroth and Yazoo drove more than just motorcycles.

It was a short drive to the lab, and fairly soon Sephiroth had his father's attention.

"How did he get . . . never mind." said Hojo. He fit an oxygen mask to Cloud's face, easing the other's desperation for air. "I can see Kadaj had a hand in this, but why was this subject with you?"

"Kadaj brought him to the club." Sephiroth replied. "And left him with me, I might add."

Hojo checked Cloud's temperature. "Uh-huh." he mused. "Tell me, did he start to get flushed at the bar?"

"Yeah. It was about then that Kadaj and Aerith left."

The scientist-doctor nodded. "That boy is going to be the death of more than just a few behemoths." he commented. "Sephiroth, I know you probably don't understand. I'll explain after we fix Cloud's issue. You are still gay, right?"

Sephiroth was taken back. "Yeah."

"Good. I know this sounds weird, but I need a sample."

"Of what?"

"Your semen."

"What?!"

Hojo sighed. "Cloud has . . . progressed faster than his genetic siblings. His body is ready for the next step."

"Step in what?"

"The Strife Project." Hojo replied. "I'll explain later. The point is, Cloud is in need of another's genetic material. There are two ways to provide it before his body overheats and kills him. We get a sample and inject him with it, or you can fuck his ass."

Sephiroth looked over at Cloud. The youth lying there looked so frail, so innocent. "Will he wake up if I do this for him?"

Hojo sighed. "I honestly don't know. It's theorized he will. His mother did, after she received semen."

"Can I have some privacy?"

"I'll move him to a private room. But he'll need to remain on the oxygen and monitors."

Sephiroth nodded, following to the private room.

Cloud shifted as Sephiroth removed the dress. He didn't seem to be aware of anything as the silverette held his legs apart, showing a hairless pubic area. His ass seemed to be almost dripping and throbbing.

Undoing his belt buckle and zipper with one hand, Sephiroth removed his hard length from it's confines. He was honestly surprised at how easy it was to slide into Cloud's seemingly virgin ass, but the warmth and tightness was inviting. Angling himself slightly, Sephiroth began to thrust.

Cloud moaned softly, his thighs trembling as Sephiroth picked up speed. His insides began to tighten on Sephiroth, seemed to pull on him, sucking his cock dry as the silverette fired deep into the youth on the bed. It was a good few minutes before Sephiroth was able to pull out of the blonde.

Covering him over, Sephiroth tucked himself back into his pants and made himself decent. He stepped outside to see Hojo shaking his head before turning the light out over a tank with a body in it.

"What was that?"

"Cloud's sister. She died." Hojo replied. "She . . . she was his older sister, genetically. She was pregnant."

"Was?" Sephiroth asked.

Hojo nodded. "Both she and her baby didn't make it. I'd placed them in a water tank to ease her pain. She'd found it comforting. Then, she went into violent labor while you were in with Cloud. The baby wasn't properly positioned. By the time I got to her, they were already dead."

"Are there any others?"

"Two brothers remain, both older. Cloud's the baby of the family."

"You said you'd explain what the Strife Project is."

Hojo nodded. "First of all, do you know what a Life-spawn is?"

"Not off-hand. I remember you saying that a few had been found, back when I was little, but nothing more."

Hojo nodded again. "A Life-spawn is very human-like. They can pass for humans, but can form ties to specific ones. Another name for them is Angels."

"Angels?"

"Yes. The wings remain hidden from view, but they're there. They often first appear in times of great pain or distress. The sister died because her baby's wings appeared."

"And tore her up." Sephiroth finished. "Does it always happen?"

"No. Most Angels are born perfectly fine, like a human. But while the females are just like human females, the males aren't."

"What are you getting at?" Sephiroth asked.

"Males can breed."

"So?"

"What you just did with Cloud probably saved his life, and confirmed why he had a sudden spike in temperature. Angel's create visual links to a potential mate, Sephiroth. Cloud's sudden spike in temperature was probably because he may have chosen you as a potential mate, and then you were right there, close to him. His body threw him into heat, making it essential that he mate, or risk death."

Sephiroth sat down, trying to let it all sink in. The pretty boy lying in the other room had _wanted_ him as a mate? And if he hadn't fucked the boy, he might have died? "Is he going to be ok?"

Hojo checked the screen that showed Cloud's vital signs. "He's regained some consciousness, but his body's starting to heat up again."

Sephiroth sighed. "One moment." He flipped out his phone and called Angeal. "Hey, Angeal. I'm not going to be able to work for the next few days. - It's something important. - Yeah, has everything to do with him. - Thanks." He closed the phone. "Let me know when he's no longer getting warm after sex."

Hojo put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Sephiroth, take this. It should allow you to keep going without the need for a break, at least for the next twelve hours, and keep your sperm count up." He handed his son a little blue pill.

The silverette nodded and stepped back into the room.

"Seph . . ." Cloud whispered. He coughed. "I . . ."

"Shh." Sephiroth stripped out of his clothes, letting Cloud get a good look at him, and his impressive cock.

Cloud licked his dry lips. He wanted that, in him. As if to convey his desire, Cloud spread his legs. "Please?"

Sephiroth looked at him. Cloud was the perfect image of youth, lying there waiting to be fucked. His waiting entrance twitched with want and need, and glistened with sex juices.

Swallowing the pill his father had given him, Sephiroth felt his hard cock seemingly get harder, his balls heavier.

Cloud wriggled his ass closer to the edge of the bed, yelping when Sephiroth grabbed his slender hips and pulled him closer. There was a light pain as his anus stretched to fit Sephiroth's cock, and he moaned with desire.

The sex was constant. The bed Cloud lay on was actually a delivery bed, complete with stirrups, and they made use of them. Cloud was fucked lying on his back, legs restrained, like he was some whore in for an exam. He was bent over like a bitch and fucked like a dog. He was pounded clinging to Sephiroth, sitting in his lap and being bounced up and down. He was leaned against the wall, legs around his lover's hips, and ploughed into until he couldn't even say a word.

The twelve hours went past as nothing more than raw, heated passion that left both males lying on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, sound asleep.

And Cloud's temperature stabilized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're distracted." said Angeal.

"Sorry, sir." Sephiroth sighed. His silver hair was braided today, curtesy of his new room-mate.

"Something on your mind?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah, my roommate."

"Didn't you move to live closer to the lab where your Dad works?" asked Reno.

"Yeah."

"So, what has your mind?" Angeal asked.

"One of Cloud's brother's died last night."

"Cloud? Wasn't he that little petite thing that came in with Kadaj, all dressed up like a girl?" asked Reno.

"Yeah, that's him." Sephiroth sighed. "He's my roommate."

"Oh, I see where this went." said Reno, teasingly.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you need that face, I'd hit you." Sephiroth growled.

"Thank the Goddess I need my face, then." Reno teased.

"How's Cloud taking it?" Genesis asked.

"He's at the lab today. Sudden stresses like this can cause him problems, and my Dad's been overseeing the project Cloud's a part of. Dad's making sure he's ok."

"What about your mom? Doesn't she work there?" asked Reno.

"Used to. She quit after the triplets. Checks in once in a while, but not often." Sephiroth sighed.

"There's something else on your mind." said Angeal after Reno and Genesis had left.

"I never could hide anything from you, could I?" Sephiroth asked. "Get in the car."

It was a quiet drive to the lab. "Dad. Cloud." Sephiroth called as they entered.

"Over here." Hojo called. "Ah, I see you brought Angeal."

"Hello, Professor." Angeal said.

"How are you doing?" Hojo asked.

"Fairly well. Losing Cynthia hurt a lot."

"Cynthia?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah." Hojo replied. "The sister we lost the day you found Cloud? She was Angeal's wife."

"Owch." Sephiroth winced. "So he . . ?"

"I know what Cloud is." Angeal replied. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Resting." Hojo replied. "He became quite distraught over the loss of Curtis, so I sedated him."

Sephiroth nodded. "And, um . . ."

"Still positive." Hojo reassured him. "He agreed to the sedation, to stay safe."

"He pregnant, isn't he?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yeah."

"Yours?"

Sephiroth nodded again. "That only leaves one brother, doesn't it?"

Hojo nodded. "One brother, and the two sons Cynthia did give Angeal."

"You have two kids?" Sephiroth asked.

Angeal nodded. "Yeah. I'm an Angel, Sephiroth. It happens at random to normal humans, and when a human and Angel mix, there's a higher chance for an Angel child, but two Angels will always produce an Angel. I was already under surveillance, since your Mother identified me as an Angel through routine bloodwork done at the hospital. They asked me when Cloud's sisters began to come of age if I'd take a look and see if I connected with one. Cynthia and I hit off right away. Tseng came from that. Zack was about a year later. We waited a bit, since the heat thing doesn't go into effect if you're paired with your own kind, and tried a third time. She was almost due, too." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry." said Hojo. "But, I was going to call you."

"About what?" Angeal asked.

"I examined her body afterwards, and . . . it's probably better to show you." Hojo led them to a nursery. "There were two, Angeal. Only the first one died. She's weak, and in need of a lot of care and help, but one did make it."

"Why did you wait two weeks to tell me?" Angeal asked, looking at the tiny baby in the isolation crib.

"She was nearly dead when I discovered her. I didn't want to get your hopes up, only to dash them. She's much stronger than when she was born, and if she progresses as she has, she can go home in two weeks." Hojo looked at him. "But she needs a name first."

"What have you been calling her?" Angeal asked.

"Honestly? Little C." Hojo replied. "After her mother."

"Claudia." Angeal said. "It's how we were first introduced to Cloud at the club."

Sephiroth smiled. "She's beautiful, Angeal."

"Thank you."

"You can hold her for bit." Hojo added. "It's almost feeding time."

As Angeal spent some quality bonding time with his daughter, Sephiroth looked over at his own father. "So, how many Angels are there?"

"There are only ten families." Hojo replied. "The Strife Family came to us looking for help. They were a woman and two men. The men were mates, but they also mated with the female. Cloud is the birth-son of the two males. His brothers were from the female. Cynthia was also from the same male as Cloud. His other sisters were from the other male.

"The Hewley Family is a newer line. There's Angeal and his sister. She's married into another Angel family, the Rhapsodos."

"Wait. Rhapsodos? Like, Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"Yeah. He's the un-mated son. His brother Axel married Tifa, and his two sisters are paired up as well. His youngest brother hasn't reached adolescence yet."

"Any others I should be warned about?" Sephiroth asked.

"There a small colony out in Wutai, made of three families. The Kisaragi, the Ichi, and the Cross. There's another colony out near the Northern Crater, made of the remaining four. The Nanaki, the Chu, the Hearts, and the Key. Recently, there's been one other Angel found, born of human parents."

"Who?"

Hojo sighed and looked at his son. "You."

Sephiroth nearly fell. "What?"

"It was shock to both me and your mother. But there is the fact that random occurrences do happen. The Life Stream saw fit to make only our firstborn an Angel."

"But why didn't I have an issue like Cloud did?"

"You may have slept around some, but you never wanted any of those as your mate."

"Why did Cloud suddenly have that heat issue, then? Angeal said the heat doesn't go into effect for two paired Angels."

"Paired Angels. Up until you and Cloud were together, you weren't paired. He needed to make sure you chose him, and thus, his body went into heat. He asked the same thing when I told him."

"He knew before I did?" Sephiroth asked.

"He asked earlier today why you felt different from others. I told him the truth. It was better than lying, and I had planned on telling you today, anyway."

Sephiroth nodded. "Where is he?"

"Same room as before."

Sehpiroth headed over to the room, smiling slightly when he saw Cloud, his mate, lying curled up on the bed, asleep. Carefully, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing a few of the blonde locks from the pale face.

Cloud shifted. "Sephy?"

"Shh. Yeah, I'm here."

"Did he tell you?"

"About what I am? Yeah. It's ok. I still would have chosen you."

Cloud smiled. "Thanks."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm still sad about Curtis."

"It's ok. I'm still here for you."

Cloud sat up and leaned his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. "My other brother. He . . . he's scared. Curtis was his twin. He's not paired, and it scares him that . . . that we're the only ones left." He sniffled.

"It's ok. He'll find someone."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. "Your Dad said he might . . . might send him away."

"Did he say where?"

"Wutai. He said there's another group of us out there, that Chance may find a mate out there."

Sephiroth nodded. "It's on the other continent."

"I know. It's so far away. But . . . Chance said he'd go."

Sephiroth put an arm around Cloud. "They do have phones out there. We can always call him if you ever need to talk to him."

"Thanks." He felt Sephiroth leave a kiss on top of his head.

"You sound tired, still."

"It took a lot to sedate me." Cloud replied with a yawn. "Is the baby ok?"

"Dad said you were still pregnant." The silverette gave his lover a light squeeze.

"I'm still so sleepy." Cloud leaned a bit heavier on Sephiroth, and a few moments later, there was a light snore.

Hojo knocked before stepping in. "He's asleep again?"

"Yeah."

"There's a few rooms for the researchers to stay in. If you can carry him, you two are welcome to stay the night. It'll be easier to monitor him, and closer if he has a sudden problem."

Sephiroth nodded and carefully picked Cloud up. "He's so small." he said softly as he put Cloud in the new bed.

"Technically, he's still a kid." Hojo replied. "He's seventeen, almost eighteen. Angels don't normally find mates until after their eighteenth birthday, even if they've mentally selected one."

"That's why you said he was faster than his siblings, even though they're all older." Sephiroth sighed. "Anything I should watch for?"

"Sudden abdominal pain, bleeding from the rectum. Those would be signs of miscarriage. From him otherwise, nightmares, sudden sleeping fits. It's best to calmly try to soothe him, either while he's asleep or awake, to try and get him to relax again. I'll be in the next room over. Your mother knows I'm staying here overnight."

Sephiroth nodded, waiting for his father to leave before slipping his shoes off and stripping out of his shirt. Climbing into bed beside Cloud, he smiled as the blonde roused just enough to cuddle closer, leaned on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo, you seem happy." said Reno. He hung his coat up and grabbed a towel to dry his vibrant red locks.

Sephiroth paused his whistling and grabbed his hair-dryer. "So?" He continued to whistle as he dried his own hair.

"What happened, Yo?" Reno tossed the towel back into his locker, his hair fluffed everywhere like a dandelion.

"Good news from my roommate." Sephiroth replied. He grabbed his brush as he continued to dry his hair.

Angeal looked over. "Rain caught you?" he asked as Genesis sulked in, soaked through.

Genesis only grumbled and stripped out of his coat and shirt. He paused when someone touched his back.

"You ok?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis remained still, trying to keep his breathing at a normal pace.

"You have cuts on your back." Sephiroth removed his hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Genesis sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it." He grabbed his own towel and dried his hair and damp skin.

Sephiroth walked over to Angeal, wearing a leopard-patterned shirt with his black dress pants this time. His silver hair was dry, and now pulled up in a neat, tight bun at the nape of his neck. "He gonna be ok?"

"You said he had cuts. Where?" Angeal asked.

"Shoulder blades."

"His wings. They've sprouted. Something happened."

"He was also consciously regulating his breathing." Sephiroth noted. "I think he found a potential mate."

"Or vice-versa, in which case he may have fought the potential off." Angeal returned. "Opening is in five!" he shouted out for the others to hear.

Sephiroth looked down as Angeal shifted slightly, spotting a youth about six looking from around the older male's leg. He had large, brown eyes and black hair.

"Daddy." the boy said, looking up at Angeal. "Who's that?"

Angeal knelt and picked the boy up. "This is Sephiroth." he said. "Sephiroth, this is Tseng."

"Hello." Sephiroth smiled at the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

Tseng blinked at him, his one eye suddenly turning green. "You're . . . one of us."

"Tseng?" Angeal covered the boy's right eye. "Don't do that here, ok?"

"What was he doing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Tseng's a seer. He can see who's different, and sometimes see the future of the individual he's looking at. For Angels, he can see what will or has brought out their wings."

"Why'd you bring him here today?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yo, Tseng!" said Reno suddenly.

"Reno!" Tseng put his arms out towards the redhead.

"So, you gonna tell me if I'll beat Sephiroth today?"

"Nope." Tseng replied. "He'll still win."

"Dangit." Reno put the boy down.

"Reno, stop abusing my son." Angeal said with a smirk.

"You know I love your kids." Reno replied. "So, uh, how's Claudia?"

"She's in the back. I was allowed her for the day, but she has to go back to the lab tonight, make sure she's adjusting properly."

"And Zack?"

"Napping right now." Angeal sighed. "Get to work."

"Righty-oh." Reno headed off to open the club.

"Brought the whole collection?"

"Kinda have to, now." He sighed. "Tseng said Zack's wings would come the day his mother died. He was right. Zack's having difficulty adjusting to his wings, and sleeps a lot. I need to make sure they're alright."

Sephiroth nodded. He knelt and looked at Tseng. "You take care, ok?"

Tseng looked at him, his one eye going green again. "Why can't I control it near you? Are you someone special?"

"I don't know, kid. All I know, is I just got requested." Sephiroth stood. "See you."

Tseng looked up at Angeal. "Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Why did I see Uncle Cloud with him when I looked?"

"He's Uncle Cloud's mate."

"Oh."

End of the second period. Genesis sat in the back room, pulling his tie loose. Why was he wearing one of those things again? He tossed the spiteful object across the room, then leaned back, panting.

"Genesis?"

He looked over. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

"Second period's over." He came and sat down. "Listen . . ."

"I know, you know about us." Genesis returned. He coughed.

"What happened?"

"Wutanese Angel showed up. Attacked me. I tried to fight back, and they appeared. Just as Tseng said."

"Male or female?"

"Female. A Kisaragi Angel, one of the aggressive types." Genesis coughed again. "I . . . this feeling . . . I hate it."

"What feeling?"

"A dull ache and warmth." Genesis panted. "I don't want her, though."

Angeal stepped into the back room. "Sephiroth, you have a guest."

The silverette nodded and left the room.

Genesis looked up. "What?" he asked.

"You look like hell." Angeal said.

"I don't want that Kisaragi bitch." Genesis growled.

"She's not here for you. She's supposed to be here for Chance."

"Then why'd she go after me?" Genesis coughed again, doubling over in pain.

"Genesis?" Angeal knelt in front of him. "Holding them in all the time won't do you any good."

"I can't." Genesis whispered back. "I try, by they won't come."

"One moment." Angeal stood and left, coming back with Tseng again. "Tseng, I need you to _look_ at Genesis, find out what's wrong."

The boy nodded and tilted Genesis's face up. Once again, his right eye turned green, but swirled into an ocean color before turning blue. "I see pain. The wings weren't out enough to stay open. The doctor needs to cut them out, so they don't hurt anymore. I see warmth, unwanted, unbidden. She is not the mate sought after. She does not match the heart. I see . . . the match. Your desire is close by, it causes the warmth without breaking into heat. The one you want is close, yet so far."

Genesis sighed. "You know who it is?"

"No, only a shape." Tseng replied.

"What shape?" Genesis asked. "Is it . . . male or female?"

"Tall, lithe. I don't think it's an Angel." Tseng replied. "I can't grasp a gender. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Genesis shuddered again. "Can I make it through my shift, before I have to see the doctor?"

"It'll hurt, but yes." Tseng replied. He went back to Angeal, squirming a bit and whispering something in the other's ear.

Angeal nodded. "Take a painkiller, then back on the floor, Gen." He walked back to his office, where he fed his daughter.

Genesis swallowed the painkiller, then headed out to the floor. Within moments, he found himself sitting beside a slightly heavier-set girl, with Sephiroth on the other side of said woman. She was babbling on about some sort of actor she was into. Genesis tried to pay attention, but couldn't. Something seemed to be blocking out about 60% of his hearing. A fog that couldn't be described as anything but intrusive and thick.

"Excuse me for a moment." Genesis got up and walked to the washroom. The fog faded the further away from the woman he was, and he could think clearer, too. Just what was she? He finished his business in the washroom and headed back out. The fog became thicker in his ears, and as he sat, he noticed Sephiroth was having an issue with her as well.

Just then, Loz showed up at the club. The tough-boy of the triplet brothers, he had actually been banned from this particular club twice for getting into fights.

"Oh no." Reno muttered. "Dude, you aren't allowed here."

Loz looked at him. "I'm not here for a fight." He pointed at the girl. "I'm here for her."

The girl looked over. "Shit." she hissed.

Sephiroth grabbed her arm as she tried to move away. "You're not escaping him." he said. He stood and walked the girl over to his brother. "This is your's?" he asked.

"The precinct's, actually." Loz was a junior police officer, in his first year on the job. He was also what Hojo had determined as an Angel-hunter catcher. "She's wanted all over the continent." He handcuffed the girl. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Thank-you and duck to get in the car."

"Ugh." Genesis shook his head. "I can hear again."

"You, too, huh?" asked Sephiroth. "An Angel-hunter." he muttered under his breath.

"Last Call!" Reno shouted out.

Fairly soon, the club was empty, and they were cleaning up for the night.

"Everything alright?" Angeal asked.

"Had a Hunter in the club." Sephiroth replied. "Loz came by and picked her up."

Angeal nodded. "Gen?"

The redhead was kneeling on the floor, doubled over in pain.

Reno came over. "Dude?"

Genesis suddenly seemed to breathe easier once Reno touched him.

"What the heck?" Angeal asked.

"Hey, you gonna be ok, buddy?" Reno asked. "I know you guys have secrets you keep, but I'm still here, ok?"

Genesis nodded. "You're not all you look like, either."

"Me? Yeah. Tseng said I have a soothing effect. Don't really get it, yo, but if it helps."

"A Hunter." Tseng said softly. "But he doesn't hunt."

"Ma said we were hunters of something. But she never cared to hunt 'em. She said 'All peeps in this world belongs here, no matter whats they is'. Her grammar was never the best, yo. I made her proud when I got this job."

"Come on, I'll drive you to the lab." said Sephiroth, helping Genesis up.

"Thanks." Genesis sighed.

Cloud greeted them at the lab. "Sephy!" He clung to his lover, snuggling his chest.

Genesis blinked at him. "You two . . . together?"

"Yeah." said Sephiroth, right before claiming his kiss.

"Cloud!" Tseng and Zack came running over, one on each of the blonde's legs.

"Careful!" Angeal called out, even as he carried Claudia into the building. "Uncle Cloud's pregnant, you know."

Genesis blinked. "So, it's a half?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Sephy's an Angel, too, Genesis."

Genesis sighed, wincing.

Hojo walked over. "Wow, got the whole set." he said. "Oh, Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"He paired, now."

Cloud's face seemed to brighten up. "Really? Great. I'm so glad it worked."

"He's leaving for Wutai, but it'll be with his mate."

Cloud nodded. "I'm just glad Chance found a mate."

Tseng looked up at Cloud. "Can I look?" he asked.

Cloud waited for Zack to let him go before kneeling. "What are you looking for?"

"Your wings."

Cloud nodded. "Ok."

Tseng's right eye turned green again but it grew darker, swirling an odd brown before turning red. "I . . . I don't see them." he said. "All I see is blood, pain, and a shadow." The boy was trembling. "Darkness."

He suddenly collapsed, and Cloud caught him.

"Tseng?"

Ageal, having finished putting Claudia back in the nursery, came over. "Is something wrong with him?"

"I let him look for my wings, but . . . he said he didn't see them. Only pain and darkness."

"You are pregnant, Cloud. He may not have been able to see because of the baby." Angeal replied. He picked Tseng up. "He's limp."

Hojo motioned for Angeal to put Tseng on the examining table in his office. He checked the boy over before handing him back to Angeal.

"Well?"

"He's physically alright. He's only fainted, which is a good thing. He'll wake up on his own."

As if to accent this, Tseng shifted, trying to snuggle into his father.

"That's good." Angeal cuddled his son. "Now, about Zack . . ."

The little guy was found snuggled onto Cloud's lap while the blonde was sitting with Sephiroth. Zack was awake this time, and enjoying a bit of a back massage.

"So, like this?" Sephiroth asked, trying to mimic what Cloud had shown him. Zack giggled, but tried to stay still. It failed, and he laughed and squiggled onto the floor.

"What were you teaching him?" Angeal asked as he put Tseng to rest on the couch and picked up the giggly Zack.

"Back massage." Cloud replied. "It can help sore backs."

"Like your's?"

"It's not sore yet." Cloud returned. "I'm only ten weeks."

"And showing." Angeal added, taking Zack back to Hojo.

"Hi, grampa." Zack said.

"Ha ha." Hojo teased back. "Ok, now what's his problem?"

"Since his wings appeared, he's been asleep about 75% of the day."

Zack yawned. "Nighty-night." He curled up on the table and just zonked out.

"I see what you mean." Hojo checked Zack over. "I'm not quite sure, but he may have a vitamin deficiency." He looked up at Angeal. "A children's multi-vitamin should fix that. Might want to start Tseng on it, too, just in case his wings appear."

Angeal nodded.

"Now, why was Genesis brought in?" Hojo asked. "The Rhapsodos Project was my wife's case."

"I know, but he was acting . . . off, at the club today. Apparently, his wings emerged earlier today." Angeal replied.

"Well, I called in Lucretia, so we'll soon see what's up."

Genesis lay on the couch, his back very sore and his mind still confused. He'd had pain before, but Reno's seemingly magic calming effects had never done what it had today. His breathing had gotten easier, his back had hurt only like a paper-cut. Was it possible that Reno, born a hunter of Angels, was a potential mate?

A hand touching his face, snapped him out of his reverie.

"It's been a while." said Lucretia. "You've grown quite a bit, Genesis."

"Dr. Lucretia?" He shifted, but a shock of pain placed him back where he was before.

"Angeal said you're wings had come out."

He nodded. "I was attacked by the Wutanese Angel."

"Chance's mate? Most likely. Yuffie is a rather active girl. Can I check your back?"

Genesis nodded, struggling to get up and shrug his jacket and shirt off. He ended up lying down again, gasping and exhausted.

"These cuts, they're already partly closed over. You didn't let them stay out long enough." Lucretia said. "It's going to hurt for them to emerge again."

Genesis lay there, panting. "How?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure how." She felt his forehead. "You're heating up." Lucretia turned around. "Hojo! Angeal! I need some help here!"

The two men were there quickly. "What is it, dear?" Hojo asked.

"He's starting to heat up. I think he's finally chosen a mate."

"You?" Angeal asked. "That's impossible."

"Not me." Lucretia replied. "I think his mind has been on someone, which is probably why it's a slow, steady rise, as opposed to a spike like when you met Cynthia."

"Genesis?" Angeal turned his friend's face towards him. "He's out of it."

Genesis groaned softly as Angeal let his face go.

"Is it possible to get Tseng to see who it is he's thinking of?" Lucretia asked.

Tseng wandered into the room. "Daddy?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"Tseng, can you see who Genesis is thinking of?"

"That takes a lot." Tseng replied. "But I can try."

"Even if you don't know the name, a description works."

"Ok." Tseng walked over and tilted his head so he was looking at Genesis's eyes properly. His right eye turned green, remaining that way this time. "Tall, slender. Not an Angel. He's wearing a suit, like a bartender. Blue eyes . . ." Tseng suddenly gasped, pulling back and hiding his face in Angeal's leg.

"What is it?" Angeal asked.

"It's a hunter." Tseng whimpered. He looked up. "Genesis chose a hunter for his mate."

"What?" Lucretia asked. "But . . ."

"I think I know who." Angeal flipped out his phone. "Hey, can I get you to come by the lab? - The one Sephiroth's parents work at. – Thanks." He closed his phone. "He's already close by. Should see if this is him in four – three – two – one - ."

Reno stepped into the lab. Dressed in a suit that looked like a bartender, and his blue eyes glittering. "What is it, boss?"

"Genesis." Angeal replied. "You asked what we were hiding from you. Genesis is an Angel."

"The creature Ma said we were to hunt, but she didn't want to." Reno said. He knelt beside Genesis and touched his shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Guess the feelings were mutual after all, huh?"

Genesis let out a relieved sigh. "Reno?"

"It's ok. I may have Hunter blood, but when was the last time you saw me kill anything I didn't eat?"

Genesis snorted a laugh. "That fly in the club today."

"Bugs don't count." Reno returned. "Hey, you're back's looking bad. I'll stay here, ok."

"Don't . . . don't scream." Genesis whispered. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, there was a tearing sound. Two red wings, crimson like blood, appeared and lay behind Genesis.

"They're beautiful. Red, like your hair." Reno smiled.

Genesis looked at him. "Reno, did you mean what you said?"

"That they were beautiful?"

"No, that you liked me."

"Yeah. I was always wondering when I should try to approach you."

"Now's good." Genesis whispered. "I . . . I need you, Reno."

Reno nodded. "I know." He picked Genesis up, noticing the other clung to him in order to not fall. "Where can we go?"

"Room 13." said Lucretia. "Here, it'll keep your stamina up." She handed Reno a small blue pill.

Sephiroth walked in just as Reno and Genesis vanished into one of the rooms. "Oh, that's going to be fun at the club." he commented. "Mom, Cloud said he needs you."

Lucretia followed Sephiroth back to where Cloud was sitting in one of the examination rooms. "What is it?"

"I . . . it feels weird." Cloud replied.

"What is it? What's it feel like?" she asked, getting the young Angel to lie down.

"I don't know." Cloud replied.

"Is it painful?" she asked, gently feeling the light swell on his abdomen.

"No." he said. "Just . . . there, again." Cloud frowned.

Lucretia looked at him. "Would it feel kinda like a feather, or a marble, lightly touching your insides?"

"More like the marble, but yeah." Cloud frowned. "There, it happened again." He looked worried.

"It's the baby." Lucretia replied with a smile. "You're starting to feel your baby moving inside you. Your far enough along, I might be able to show you on an ultrasound."

"Really?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah. We can see a baby on an ultrasound at five weeks gestational, and your ten, so it'll be easier." She got the portable and put the jelly on Cloud's belly. After a bit of pressing with the wand and moving around, she pointed out the shapes. "There you are. Oh, that's gonna be a full belly." she said.

"What, why?" Cloud asked.

"Ok, there's one, all by their little lonesome. Then there's two here in the same pocket. They're going to be identical twins. And then, down here, is another little one. That's four, Cloud."

Cloud blinked at her. "Four?" he asked.

Lucretia looked at them. "Yeah. You're going to have four babies."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was sudden, unbidden, and completely unwanted. Genesis dropped to his knees and vomited rather violently into the waste pail in the staff room. His body shuddered, and he nearly collapsed to the floor afterwards.

"Gen, you ok?" Reno asked.

He shook his head. "I just lost breakfast." He panted. Looking over at Reno, Genesis leaned on his mate.

"It's been six weeks. We kinda knew this might happen, yo." Reno still pet Genesis's hair, trying to soothe his partner. "Here, it's a maternity antinauseant. Lucretia said you might need them, said your mom did when she had you."

Genesis nodded, taking the medicine offered. "Thanks, Reno."

"Come on, I'll help you freshen up for the next period."

Angeal raised an eyebrow when Genesis appeared on the club floor wearing one of Reno's red shirts. However, when Reno appeared and gave a small nod, Angeal went back to observing the club.

Sephiroth was laughing with a customer, looking fairly happy. Reno joined a customer that had said they had no preference. Genesis leaned on the bar next to Angeal.

"You ok?" Angeal asked.

"Got sick." Genesis replied. "I'll be fine."

"We have a new guy starting last period. Can I ask you to let him shadow you?" Angeal asked.

"Who is it?"

"Can't say. Sephiroth's already going to freak when he sees him."

"Kadaj or Yazoo?"

"Younger."

"Ok." Genesis sighed. "Looks like I'm requested."

Sephiroth shifted slightly to keep the woman from leaning on him.

"You're so distant." the girl said. "What happened?"

"I'm just not in a close mood."

"Oh." The girl giggled. "I won't be able to come as often soon."

"Oh?" Sephiroth brushed a lock of hair from his face. "Why is that, Scarlet?"

"I'm getting married." she smiled. "You seemed to have changed some. Something good happen?"

"I'm going to be a father."

"Oh wow! Congratulations." She smiled at him. "Oh, it looks like our time's up. Well, take care." She got up and left, paying at the door.

Sephiroth sighed and got up, heading to the bar where Angeal finished mixing two drinks. "Thanks."

"How's it going?"

"We're losing Scarlet as a regular." Sephiroth sighed. He sipped the drink. "Uh, you know I don't care much for the fruity stuff."

"Too bad." Angeal grinned. "It's to celebrate Gen."

"Yeah, I noticed he's wearing Reno's shirt."

"And carrying Reno's baby."

Sehpiroth swallowed hard, choking. "Ok, I'm not drinking anymore." he coughed. "I knew they were together, but, _mated_?"

Angeal was about to say something when he heard a sound from the back. "Sounds like the new guy is here." He stepped into the back.

Yazoo, by far the youngest of the triplet brothers of Sephiroth, was also the shortest and the slightest. He had the appearance of a wet dog that was in desperate need of a hug and food. His silver hair was longer than Kadaj's, coming to his waist, and he had large, sad blue eyes.

"Ongaishimasu." Another of Yazoo's unfortunate habits was to use pieces of other languages in his speech. The current phrase was common in Wutai, and meant 'Please think well of me'.

"Mainland." Angeal scolded.

"Sorry." Yazoo shifted under his cloak. He was the shy one of the four siblings. "Does . . . does Sephiroth know I'm here?"

"Not yet. Well, let's see what we need to do with you."

Yazoo nodded and removed his cloak, hanging it on the coat pegs. He was definitely a slender creature, but knew how to flaunt it. His pants defined his slender legs and worked well with the buckled boots he had them tucked into. As for his shirt, the fact that it was a plain white left space for a bit of accent without taking away from the natural beauty of the exotic silver hair. Around one wrist he wore a silver watch.

"Well, you could use a little work, but it won't take much."

Yazoo blinked his large blue eyes. "Ok."

Sephiroth came to the back just then, shrugging out of a shirt. "Oi. Get drunk after you come here, not before." he grumbled. He hung the shirt on the edge of his locker and grabbed a bottle of bleach, dumping a rather unhealthy amount into a bucket before shoving the bottle back into his locker. He dropped the heavily stained shirt into the bleach and dumped some hot water over it, leaving the mess to sit in the laundry sink. Only then did he catch sight of the 'new guy'.

"Yazoo?"

"Hi." He seemed to shrink back some from his brother.

"What happened to school?" Sephiroth asked.

Yazoo sighed. "Kadaj." he replied.

"Isn't this the third school he's gotten you kicked out of?"

Yazoo nodded. "So I figured I'd just work. Get some money together, get out on my own for once. I can't stay with Mom and Dad forever."

"You could, but . . . you're independent. Shy and a bit naive, but independent."

"So, what do you think?" Angeal asked. "Anything we can do to make Yazoo a bit more crowd appealing?"

Sephiroth shrugged into his bartender top. "I know it sounds weird, but a bow."

Yazoo ducked at the comment. "I'm not a girl." He paused when he felt Sephiroth grab his hair. "What are you doing?"

"There. Like I said, a bow, to hold your hair back."

Yazoo turned to look in the mirror. "Wow." The bow was small, clipped in where his hair had already been tied back low, and was the same shade of blue as his eyes. "So, now what?" he asked.

"You'll be shadowing the other three, today. Learning what and how to do things."

Yazoo nodded. "Yes, sir."

The shadowing went fairly well, until the last guest. She was a pretty thing, with long black hair tied back neatly, wearing a loose blue dress.

"Good day, madam." said Reno. "Any preference?"

The woman looked into the club a moment. "The silver pair." she said with a bit of a smile.

"Alright, this way." Reno seated the woman at a corner area, then signaled Sephiroth that he and his brother had been requested.

Sephiroth came over and bowed politely. "Greetings. I'm Sephiroth."

"Hello." said Yazoo, also making a polite bow. "My name is Yazoo."

They each took a seat to either side of the woman.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Sephiroth asked.

"Orange vodka." she replied. She smiled as Sephiroth ordered the same, while Yazoo just requested water. "Not much of a drinker?"

"Can't hold my liquor." Yazoo replied. "Well, I can drink a little."

"You're so cute." she giggled. "Thank you." She accepted her drink when it was poured.

"Last Call!" Reno called out.

"So, what's your name?" Sephiroth asked.

"Tifa." Angeal suddenly said. "How many times have I told you not to tease my workers?"

Sephiroth snickered. "She's good at this."

"Who's Tifa?" Yazoo asked.

Reno leaned over the back of the seat. "This is Angeal's sister, yo." he replied. "Also Gen's, but through marriage."

"Huh?" Yazoo looked at Sephiroth, confused.

"I'm married to Genesis's older brother." Tifa clarified. She stood and grabbed Reno by the ear. "And you'd better be good to him, or I'll hurt you big time."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! I need that ear." Reno whimpered. As she let him go, he noticed something. "Where's Gen?" He looked around, then headed for the back room.

Genesis was lying on the couch in the back, the waste pail nearby. "Reno?" he whispered.

"Shh. I'm here, yo." He ran his hand over his lover's flat belly. "It'll be ok."

"Thanks." His blue eyes looked up into Reno's green, and he smiled. "Who's out there?"

"Tifa." Reno replied.

Genesis groaned. "She knows?"

"I think the whole Angel community knows that the rebellious son of a Hunter is mated with Genesis Rhapsodos."

Genesis sighed. "I don't what her knowing." he said. "This is ours, our choice. It's bad enough my mother expects to be there when I birth."

"Does she have to be there?"

"She was there for each of my sisters." Genesis replied. "And she was there when Tifa and Axel had their first one."

"There you are." Tifa said.

Genesis sat up. "Go away."

"Genesis, why a hunter?"

"Go away." He sounded pained, and one hand went to his stomach.

"Why did you pick a killer?"

Reno grabbed Tifa by the arm. "Leave him alone." he said.

Genesis made a pained whimper.

"I've got you." Reno let Tifa go and picked Genesis up. "It's ok."

"The lab." Genesis whispered. He whimpered again.

Reno nodded. "Crescent! I need a ride, NOW!"

Sephiroth came in. "Got my keys." he said. "Come on."

Angeal stepped into the back. "What just happened?"

Sephiroth made it to the lab fairly quickly. Hojo and Lucretia were already waiting for them as Reno carried Genesis into the lab. The red-haired Angel made a choked sound as he was laid on the examining table. His eyes looked distant and pained.

"No." said Lucretia, looking at his face. "Hojo, oxygen."

Genesis shuddered as they began to give him pure oxygen.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked.

The red-head on the table was quickly stripped of his clothes. There was blood.

"No." Reno gasped.

A tear ran down Genesis's face. He reached a hand out towards Reno, grasping his mate.

"Give him a relaxant." Lucretia ordered. "It's not gone yet."

Genesis winced as the needle was shot in his hip. "Reno." His voice was barely audible.

"I'm here, Gen. I'll always be here for you." Reno gave the pale hand a squeeze.

Genesis shuddered. "I'm sorry." His whole body seemed to convulse.

"Gen?" Reno gripped the hand tighter.

Lucretia sighed. "I'm sorry. We weren't fast enough." She wrapped up the bloody towel. "I'm sorry."

Genesis let his head loll to the side Reno was on. Tears fell.

Reno only sat in the chair Hojo pushed over to him. He had no idea what to do. He and Genesis were both devastated. Their child had just died.

Outside the room, Sephiroth held his beloved Cloud. "It's ok."

"But . . ."

"Cloud, listen. I need you to be strong. Our children need you to be strong."

"Genesis was strong, and look what happened." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. "I'm scared."

Sephiroth pet his lover's spikey blonde locks. "I'm here for you. My father and mother are here for you. Angeal's here for you, too."

Cloud nodded. "There was no one but Reno for Genesis." He sighed. "I wish I could make it better for them."

"So do I, Cloud. But right now," Sephiroth paused and put a hand on Cloud's swollen belly, "This is what I worry about more. Our children."

Cloud nodded again. "They move a lot." he said. "I wish you could feel."

"I'll feel when they're a bit bigger." the silverette smiled. He looked up suddenly.

"Sephiroth?"

"Hey, Yazoo."

The youngest Crescent walked closer. "Who's this?"

"This is Cloud."

"Is he . . . is he an Angel?" Yazoo asked.

Cloud nodded. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I was going to study to help Mom and Dad." the silverette replied. "I kinda read Dad's work file. The Strife Project, right?"

Another nod.

"You're with Sephiroth?"

Cloud nodded again.

"It's ok. I'm not like Kadaj. Well, same genetics, but I'm not stupid like him."

Cloud giggled.

"So, what happened to Genesis?" Yazoo asked.

"He lost his." Cloud replied.

"I'm sorry." Yazoo sighed. "I did get my midwife's course. Um . . . can I . . . uh . . ."

"You want to help with mine?" Cloud offered.

Yazoo nodded. "I just recently got my certificate, but . . ."

"You need experience, right?" Cloud asked. "If Hojo and Lucretia say it's ok, and Sephiroth agrees, I don't see why you can't help."

"If I say yes to what?" Lucretia asked, walking over.

"Yazoo wants to help with mine." Cloud replied.

"You are having four." Lucretia reminded.

"Four?!" Yazoo asked.

Sephiroth scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

"Multiples must run in the family." Yazoo said. "Is it ok, Mom?"

"What did Cloud say?"

"I said it was ok, if you were alright. It is multiples, so if you say no . . ."

"The Strife Project is Hojo's." Lucretia replied. "Mine was the Rhapsodos. But if Reno and Genesis are ok with him shadowing me, and you're ok with him there when I see you, Cloud, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'm fine with it, too." said Hojo. "Sorry, listening in. It's hard work at times, Yazoo."

"I need the experience." Yazoo replied. "I'll do my best."

"Oh, Lucretia." said Hojo. "I know now isn't a good time to warn them, but Reno will need to know soon."

"I know. How long do they have?"

"About twenty-four hours."

"That's it? Will he be recovered by then?"

"What's going on?" Cloud asked. "Twenty-four hours till what?"

"Until Genesis goes into heat again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Genesis lay in the room, gasping. "Reno." he whispered.

There was no response. His lover had gone to work, leaving him to hopefully recover from what had happened the day before.

Outside, Lucretia sighed. The monitors all said Genesis was rapidly going into heat. The bleeding had stopped, which was a good thing, but she wasn't sure the already proven-frail Angel should really mate again so soon.

Sephiroth came in, Reno beside him. "Angeal closed shop for the day."

Lucretia nodded, wincing when she heard Genesis cry out in pain. "He needs you, Reno. Just . . . be careful with him."

Reno nodded. "Hojo already gave me that pill." He stepped into the room, drawing the curtain over the door window. "Gen?"

"Reno." Genesis twisted on the bed. Hojo had seen to it to restrain him, leaving Genesis lying on his back, only his legs free.

"I'm gonna tie your legs up." Reno said softly. He leaned closer to Genesis, whispering, "Then the Hunter can fuck his Prize."

Genesis shuddered. "Please?" he whispered. If it was one thing he loved, it was when Reno role-played with him. He felt his legs get tied into the delivery stirrups, exposing his needy entrance. He felt Reno finger him, playing with his wanting hole.

Reno stripped off his pants and boxers while he teased Genesis. That sloppy hole was leaking fluids like a fountain when he removed his fingers, filling the space a moment later with a medication-enhanced hard-on.

Genesis cried out with lust as Reno fucked him. His body, sore and empty with the loss of his child, clamped down on Reno, trying to milk him for everything he had. Somewhere along the line, Reno untied him, leaning him against a wall and pounding into his body. Genesis clung to him, begging him to fill him, to get him pregnant again.

He had no idea why he was a crying, needy mess. All he knew was that his mate, his chosen lover, was with him, and he wanted to be filled to the brim with his lover's seed. He wanted his belly to ache with the amount of semen poured into it. Genesis wanted to have Reno's baby.

It was several hours later that Genesis lay on the bed, unable to move. His abdomen was swollen and hard, filled with Reno's seed, and more poured from his ass, unable to be kept inside.

Reno panted, his stamina almost spent. Carefully, he reached over and felt Genesis's forehead, a sigh of relief when he noticed the heat-fever had broken. At the same time, he worried. Could Genesis make it through?

Genesis woke to find himself alone. "Reno?"

"He's at work."

The redhead looked over. Standing there was a blonde with a nicely rounded frame. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cloud, Sephiroth's mate."

Genesis sighed. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"A week." Cloud replied. "Lucretia put you on an IV."

"Does my family know?"

"Reno told Hojo and Lucretia your family killed the last one. They weren't gonna know about this one."

Genesis nodded. "He would feel that way."

"I heard about what happened." Cloud said. He came a bit closer. "Umm . . ."

"I don't bite."

"I saw Reno's shoulder."

"What?"

"You bit him, when he was with you." Cloud replied. He smiled. "But he said it was a love-bite." He sat on the chair. "Angeal said you don't have to come to work."

"But . . ."

"He said Tifa was by again yesterday. She had your brother, Axel, with her." Cloud continued.

"What happened?"

"Angeal punched him." Cloud replied. "Told him and Tifa to leave. That your mate was your own business, not there's. Told Tifa she'd murdered your baby, and put you in critical care. Angeal said he'd told them that her actions that day almost killed you."

Genesis sighed. "Have they tested me yet?" he asked.

"Yeah." Cloud looked at him. "Lucretia said you have to stay in bed, until she and Yazoo say it's ok."

"Yazoo knows?"

"Yeah. He's Sephiroth's brother."

"I knew that much. I just . . ."

"Reno said it was ok until you woke up. Then he'd have to ask you." Cloud put his hand on his own belly. "He's helping with mine. Yazoo's pretty smart, he just needs practical experience. He may be a human, but he really wants to help Angels like us."

"If you're comfortable with him helping, and Reno thinks it's ok, I don't see why he can't continue helping me." Genesis looked back at the ceiling. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask Lucretia if I can sit up?"

Cloud giggled.

"There you go." Lucretia tilted the bed up. "I'm sorry, but until Reno's back, I'm not going to let you stand."

"Why?"

"There's a spike in your healing when he's around." Lucretia replied. "I did some bloodwork on him, and it turns out Reno is completely Hunter. It's what gives him his healing ability, and for it to be as strong as it is, he's a purebred."

Genesis nodded.

"The good thing is the Sinclair Hunters never killed their catches. They we're a rare kind of Hunter known as a Herder. It was the Sinclair that sent the last of the Strife Clan our way." Lucretia smiled at Genesis. "But I can offer you something to eat."

"Little thirsty, actually." Genesis replied.

"Ok. I'll get you something."

Cloud came by to see Genesis every day. The red-haired Angel was bedridden, mostly, only allowed to get up for the bathroom and when Reno was around.

"Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose Sephiroth?"

Cloud sighed. "I saw his picture once. He looked so beautiful, standing there with his silvery hair swirling around him. He was wearing the bartender outfit. Hojo and Lucretia were so happy."

"Hair swirling around him? Was it a magazine?"

Cloud nodded. "He'd made Club Best. Out of fifty hosts they'd looked into, he was the best. I kinda snitched the magazine, and kept it under my pillow. I was determined, no matter what, he was the one I wanted."

"So, you fell in love with his picture?" Genesis asked.

"Kinda. I was kept up in observatory room, so I saw when Angeal and Cynthia paired. Never saw so much kissing in my life." He shuddered. "But every so often, Sephiroth would come. Usually, it was with a behemoth that Kadaj would let out."

"How did Kadaj get you out?"

"I was out of the observatory for some routine blood work. He asked me if I wanted to see his brother. I asked which one, and nearly died when he said 'Sephiroth'. But then, he dressed me up in girl's clothes, and took me from the lab. I got scared, and to make things worse, Kadaj and Aerith told me if I spoke . . ." He shuddered.

"They threatened you?"

Cloud nodded. "They said if I spoke, they'd rape me."

Genesis sighed. "That's why you said nothing while they were there?"

"Yeah. He also had the nerve to request Sephiroth when we got there. I could feel my whole body suddenly getting hot, but had no idea what was happening. I got scared again when Kadaj and Aerith suddenly left, leaving me with the one I had chosen."

Genesis gently pet Cloud's hand, which had been resting on the side of the bed. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad I can talk to you about this. Besides, Sephy asked me shortly after we became a pair."

"Could be worse, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I was known as the rebellious one. My parents made the match for Axel, and it worked out. My two sisters accepted the matches they'd chosen, going off to live at the Northern Crater. But I refused the one they chose for me. I fought back, ran away. That was how Lucretia lost track of me for a while."

"Where did you go?"

"I fled to the only Angel I knew at the time. Angeal and his wife took me in. I was there when she gave birth to Tseng. It both frightened and mesmerized me. About the time Zack came, Lucretia found me again. So did my parents. They tried another forced pairing, but I refused. I ran away again, and ended up near the slums."

"Is that how you met Reno?"

"Yeah, and Sephiroth. Both were gay, and took me in. Reno attended to my wounds. I didn't know how to react. There was light warmth, but nothing further. Angeal found me again, and asked us we wanted to work for him, that he was opening a host club. The three of us practically jumped at the offer. For me, it was a way to be independent of my parents. For Reno, it was a way to support his ailing mother. Sephiroth did it because he was bored."

"Really?"

Genesis nodded. "That's what he told us. So we started working there. I would sometimes look out over the club, looking for Reno and his wild red hair. I loved that red hair, and the way it never stayed the way he styled it. I think I began to have feelings for him about a year and a half after we started working. But I was discouraged, because even though I liked him, I never went into heat. I honestly became afraid that I may have been adopted. And then, well, Chance's mate attacked me. Forced to defend myself, I finally sprouted my wings, and fled for the club as fast as I could. I knew then I wasn't adopted, but her attack finally let me go into heat." He sighed. "I was so glad Reno said he'd be my mate."

"Wow." said Cloud. "I don't think Sephiroth had a choice with me. He was kinda just told to do it, or risk me dying."

"You worried?" Genesis asked.

"A little. I'm afraid he won't . . . doesn't really . . ." Cloud clutched his chest, the tears falling.

Genesis paged for Lucretia.

"Yes?"

"Cloud needs help." the red-head replied.

"Cloud? What's wrong?"

The blonde just kept crying.

"Genesis?"

"He's afraid. Scared about something with Sephiroth."

Lucretia turned her attention back to Cloud and the now 21-week belly. "Cloud, calm down."

The blonde just kept crying.

"I'm sorry." She withdrew a needle from her lab-coat pocket and stuck Cloud in the shoulder with it. Within moments, Cloud was asleep.

"Why'd you do that?" Genesis asked.

"Cloud's emotional instability has had negative effects on his pregnancy. It's been agreed upon that if we can't get him to talk it out, to knock him out. It's for the safety of the children." Lucretia carefully lay Cloud on the lowered stretcher that was ever-present in the room. "We'll see if he'll talk about it when he wakes."

"Where are you taking him?" Genesis asked.

"To another room."

"Just leave him here." Genesis said. "I get lonely, I think he might, too. Besides, then he's not alone when he wakes."

Lucretia nodded. "They should be getting here, soon."

Sure enough, Reno and Sephiroth appeared about half an hour later.

"He's sleeping?" Sephiroth asked. "That's new."

"They knocked him out." Genesis corrected. He sighed.

"What is it?" Reno asked.

"Sephiroth, how do you feel about Cloud?"

"Not sure what you're getting at?"

"He had a breakdown today. About you." Genesis sighed. "He scared of something, and all I know is it has to do with you."

"What were you talking about?" Sephiroth asked.

"Mating." Genesis replied. "I think he's afraid you did it with no feeling, just a desperation to keep one of your father's projects alive."

Sephiroth sighed. "Initially, yeah. But I couldn't help the fact I found him just so cute. Cloud was just so adorable, and even after I went back to work, he was always on my mind. I called my Dad between work periods just to see if Cloud was ok." He ran his fingers through the blonde locks. "He made me feel something I'd never felt with the guys I used to sleep with. I _wanted_ Cloud."

"You ever tell him?" Reno asked. He noticed what Sephiroth didn't: Cloud was awake.

"I tried, but . . . I kept stumbling. Both literally and figuratively. I was honestly afraid that Cloud had only gone into heat near me because I was just a crush."

A hand reached up and touched Sephiroth's. "You're scared, too?" Cloud whispered.

He looked down. "Cloud?"

"Do . . . do you really want me?"

"Yeah, if you'll have me."

Cloud shifted so he could look at Sephiroth. His blue eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I want you, Sephiroth. No-one else."

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed him, warm, passionate, yet gentle. "I love you, Cloud."

"Mushy."

Everyone looked over to see Tseng standing in the doorway. The little ravenette walked over and tugged on Sephiroth's pant leg.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked.

"Can I look?"

"For what?"

"Your wings."

"Ok." Sephiroth knelt so Tseng could look him in the eyes.

The boy's right eye turned green. "I see . . . pain. A struggle. Fear." Tseng blinked. "They come when Cloud goes away from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Tseng replied. "But he was crying, and there was blood. The doctor took him away, and then feathers."

"Sounds like an emergency." said Reno.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Knowing something like that is going to happen, we can be a bit more prepared." Sephiroth replied. "As long as he's going to be ok."

"I can check."

Sephiroth stood, holding Tseng. "Ok."

Cloud looked at his nephew, watching as the eye turned green again.

"The day it happens. More than feathers. Pain, blood. More feathers." Tseng looked at Sephiroth. "He'll live, but hurt a lot."

Cloud nodded. "Thanks, Tseng."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cloud groaned. His belly hurt, and despite his constant complaints, Lucretia and Hojo insisted that he at least do his prenatal exercises. Joining him for these, glad to be free from the confines of a bed, was Genesis, who'd reached his second trimester.

"You alright?" Genesis asked.

Cloud sighed. "It hurts to move." He tried to follow the instructions to stretch his leg out and balance on his hands and other leg.

Genesis had it a bit easier doing the exercise, but that was because his belly wasn't anywhere near as big as Cloud's. He was only fourteen weeks, while Cloud sat at a painful thirty. As soon as they were done the short workout, Lucretia checked on them to make sure their children were fine.

"Genesis?" Lucretia looked up at the Angel. He was breathing a bit heavier, looked paler. "Genesis, answer me?"

"My . . . my head." Genesis swallowed. "I feel warm."

Lucretia paged Hojo. "Get him back to bed, put him on an IV drip."

Hojo nodded, doing exactly what was needed to try and help Genesis keep his child.

"What about you, Cloud?" Lucretia asked. "You don't look so good, either."

"Sephiroth." Cloud kept repeating. "I need Sephiroth." He cringed slightly, his hand going over his belly.

Lucretia carefully got Cloud to lie down, then attached a few monitors to the blonde's belly. "Tch."

"What is it?" Hojo asked.

"I'm hoping this is just practice labor." his wife replied.

Cloud made a light groan, and they heard a thud on the pillow.

"He's asleep." said Hojo. "Looks like the waves are slowing down."

Lucretia nodded. "I'll keep him on the monitor for a while."

"Good idea."

It was about an hour later that Reno and Sephiroth arrived, Yazoo having a very loud argument with Kadaj right behind them.

"It's not like I have many choices left!" Yazoo snapped.

"You always were the favorite!" Kadaj growled. "Now you get part in their damned pet project!"

"You got me kicked out of school!" Yazoo countered.

"You're an ass!" yelled Kadaj.

Hojo wacked both boys over the head with the newspaper. "You're both too loud." he said firmly. "Yazoo, there's work to be done with your mother. Kadaj, I thought I told you to stay out of the lab."

"How come you favor him?" Kadaj asked.

"Because Yazoo and Loz actually try to do something with themselves." Hojo replied. "How many jobs have you flitted through, losing them as fast as you get them?"

Kadaj cringed.

"And I heard what you did to get him thrown out of Shin-ra College."

"Stupid teacher's pet." Kadaj grumbled.

"Who the teacher favored was none of your concern, _janitor._ " Hojo returned. "Lucretia and I only have him as an apprentice because he lost the practical side he was supposed to be learning in college this year. As an apprentice, he can still gain the credits YOU would have lost him."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kadaj asked. "What will finally make me something other than a failure to you and Mom?"

"Get either a post-secondary education or a job, and keep it." Hojo replied. "It's all we ever asked of any of you."

Kadaj turned to walk away, but a hand stopped him. He turned his head to look.

"Here." Sephiroth handed him a business card. "This guy's looking for workers. Might be suited to your talents, too."

Kadaj tentatively took the card. "Thanks, bro."

"And take the umbrella, it's supposed to rain." Sephiroth added. He turned to his Dad once Kadaj was gone. "Where's Cloud?"

"Same room as Genesis right now." Hojo replied, walking with his son to the room.

Cloud looked over. "Sephiroth." He reached a hand out to his mate.

"Hey, Cloud. What happened?"

"My belly started to hurt, and I got scared. Lucretia said it was just practice labor, though." He smiled up at his mate. "She said she'd have called you if it was time."

Sephiroth nodded. "She'd better. I don't want to miss that for the world."

Over with Genesis, Reno gently caressed his unconscious lover's pale cheek. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He started to act a bit dazed, said he was getting warm. We've been keeping track of his temperature, but there was no heat spike or anything. He also mentioned his head hurt." Lucretia replied. "He fell asleep soon after the IV was put in."

"What's in the IV?"

"Right now, just saline. A water drip, basically. To keep him hydrated. It easier to give him any needed medication if there's already an IV in."

Reno brushed a few of Genesis's red locks from his face. "I miss him, at work." Reno said softly. "It's kinda weird not seein' these lovely red locks somewhere else in the club, yo."

"It's for his safety." Lucretia said.

"I know." Reno leaned down and gave Genesis a kiss. "Just wish Angeal's dumb-broad sister would shut it and leave."

An alarm rang out, not loud, but still warning.

"What was that?" asked Sephiroth.

"Stay here, and you get locked in." said Hojo. He and Lucretia headed out of the room.

"I'll be back, Cloud." said Sephiroth before joining them.

"Go." said Yazoo. "I'll page you if he wakes."

Reno nodded and followed as well, leaving Cloud and Genesis with Yazoo.

He saw what the alarm was about. Angeal had come over to the lab, and his sister and her husband had followed.

"What's that killer doing here?" Tifa asked.

"I told you, he's not a killer." Angeal returned. "Hey, Hojo. Claudia's here for boosters."

The baby Angel gave Hojo a raspberry.

Axel, his red hair spiked back, looked Reno over. He was a tall, imposing sort, with broad shoulders and muscles that showed under his black coat. As he approached, a pair of grey wings tipped red appeared behind him. He circled Reno twice before grabbing him by the chin and making him look up at him.

"Red hair. Slight frame. Green eyes." he said. "You're a Sinclair, aren't you?"

"Your hand stinks, yo." Reno returned, pulling his face away. "But the name is Reno Sinclair."

Axel seemed to smirk. "A Healer-hunter."

"Don't hunt anything." Reno replied. "'Except maybe the grocery store for dinner."

Axel's smirk seemed to grow. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Reno asked. He was being circled again.

"Genesis, my little brother. Where is he?" Axel asked.

Reno stayed quiet.

"Don't be coy with me. I can smell it, Sinclair."

"The name's Reno."

Axel stopped in front of him again. "You're afraid." he said.

"Of course he is." said Sephiroth. "You're bitch of a wife killed the last one."

Axel turned sharply and advanced on Tifa. "You told me his mate killed it." he said, frowning.

Tifa remained firm. "He mated a hunter, Axel. It was going to die."

Axel grabbed her by the ponytail. "You don't know anything, Tifa." he said. "You've born me three children, and still you know nothing of Angels."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth and Reno asked.

"A Sinclair does not kill their prize. They capture, yes, but they heal." Axel returned. "For Genesis to have chosen a Sinclair, _THIS_ Sinclair, it is an honor." He let his wife go. "Return to the car, Tifa."

"But, Axel . . ."

"Go. You have fallen out of my favor."

Sephiroth looked over at his Dad. "What's that mean?" he asked.

"If a mate falls out of favor with her partner, it means he may let her next heat go unmated."

"That could kill her." Angeal said.

Axel looked back, seeing that Tifa had left. "I won't let her die, but make her suffer a while, yes."

"Why?" Reno asked.

"She made my brother suffer." Axel replied. "Now, where is he?"

"Resting." Reno replied.

Axel nodded. "You said your name was Reno? Son of Lightning and Snow Sinclair?"

"I don't know my father, but my mother was Snow Sinclair."

Axel made his wings vanish. "I may be able to fill in a few details on your father."

"Like?"

"What he did, and how he died."

"What did he do?" Reno asked. He motioned for Axel to come sit with him in the lounge.

"Your father was a good hunter. He could spot the singular Angel in a crowd of humans. He saved my mother that way, when she was carrying me. Took her aside and kept the other Hunters from finding her, ultimately delivering her child before he was able to return her to Banora.

"Two years later, when my twin sisters were born, we heard he'd found a struggling clan, and had sent them to a pair of Angel researchers we were acquainted with."

"Dad sent the Strife's here?" Reno asked.

Axel nodded. "At about the same time, the same pair of researchers had their own firstborn son, and another miracle-Angel was born as well."

"Angeal and Sephiroth."

Axel shook his head. "Tifa was born. Angeal is my age. Two years later, my mother came here to have her unborn child checked. He was born here, early and frail. He stayed for a year, in order to be well enough to come home."

"Genesis."

"Yes. It is why we've tried to match him. We hoped he would pair with a strong female, but Genesis has always done his own thing, in his own time. You were born the same year he was, in snow. Your father died bringing Genesis home a year later. Your mother carried both you and Genesis to our door. You spent the winter with us, and then, you and your mother vanished."

Reno looked back at Hojo and Lucretia. "You knew my parents?"

"Your mother told us to never tell you." Hojo replied. "She wanted you to be normal."

Reno nodded. "So like ma."

"If I can't see my brother, may I at least know how he fares? Knowing what Tifa did, he may have been cast into heat again."

Reno nodded. "I'll ask him, first." He got up and knocked on the door to the room. Yazoo let him in.

"He just woke up." Yazoo said. "And asked for you, immediately."

"Reno." Genesis was sitting up, and threw his arms around his mate when the other red-head came close enough. "What's going on? Who's out there?"

"Axel." Reno replied. "He got mad at Tifa. Seems she lied to him about how we lost the first one. He wants to know how you're doing, but I told him I'd ask you if I could tell him anything."

"Carry me out. Make it look worse than it is." Genesis said. "Make him feel Tifa has wronged us badly."

"Here." Yazoo moved the IV pole to where Reno could hold it and carry Genesis out of the room.

"Oh my Goddess." said Axel when he saw Genesis, leaning on Reno's shoulder. "How bad is he?"

Genesis groaned softly as Reno set him down on the chair, leaning again on his lover once Reno had sat down beside him.

"It's been hard." said Reno. It was the truth. "He's been bedridden for most of this one." Again, the truth.

"Should he even be out here if he's like this?" Hojo asked.

Genesis whispered something to Reno.

"He said his brother should see what Tifa forced on us. He can't even work, and I can't stay here with him all the time."

"Owch." said Angeal.

"How far along?" Axel asked.

Genesis whispered something to Reno again.

"Fourteen weeks." Reno replied. "What are you doing?"

Axel stood and walked over, kneeling next to the seat. "Genesis, be careful. Mother and Father may hate your choice, but I don't. They don't even know he's a Sinclair, and the son of the man who delivered me from our mother's body. I'll tell them only he's a Sinclair, and that you love him. I'll say nothing more, alright. Just be safe this time."

Genesis turned his head to look at him. "Do they have to know?"

"They must know you have chosen your mate, not that you carry his child." Axel replied. "And know this, Genesis. They may not give you their blessing, but I do." He placed his large hand on the small swell. "May this little one be healthy, little brother." He removed his hand and stood, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Genesis's head before turning to leave. He paused and looked back at Reno and Genesis. "Oh, and Reyard is doing well."

Reno looked at Genesis once Axel had left. "Who or what is Reyard?"

Genesis smiled and looked up at Reno. "Reyard was my Dumbapple tree."

"You named a tree?" Hojo asked.

"What a Dumbapple?"

Genesis smiled. "A Banora White, they bloom year round, and the apples are always in season. Reyard was a tree I planted from a seedling that came from Axel's tree. In my defense, I was five when I named it."

"Cool." said Reno.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cloud shoved Sephiroth, trying to get his lover's attention.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked, pulling his hairbrush out of his hair. He saw Cloud's frown. "Something wrong?"

"I've been trying to tell you. My guts hurt." Cloud said, keeping his hands looped under his 36-week belly. "I want you to come with me."

Sephiroth quickly pulled his hair up in a messy bun, shoving two chopsticks in to hold it. "Let's go, then."

Genesis was sitting in the lounge with Reno when the pair appeared from the small residence area. "What's up?"

"Where's mom?" Sephiroth asked.

Reno pointed over to the kitchen. As the pair headed over, he placed his hand on Genesis's 20-week belly. He chuckled lightly.

"What?" Genesis asked.

"Cloud's leaking." Reno replied.

"What?" Genesis looked back towards the kitchen. "Seriously? Now?"

"He's got four in there. He was bound to be early."

"I know." Genesis returned. "Kinda makes me worry."

"Why?"

"Lucretia said nothing?"

"She said you had something to tell me, just never what."

Genesis sighed. "Twins." he said. When there was nothing from Reno, he looked over at his lover, only to find Reno just staring at him. "What?!"

Reno just grinned. "Awesome."

Meanwhile, Cloud paced the room, giving out a pained huff every so often.

"Shouldn't you lie down?" Sephiroth asked.

"She said it was ok to walk for a bit." Cloud replied. He paused and let out a huff of air.

"I'm just worried about you."

Cloud nodded, staying where he was leaned on the wall.

"Cloud?"

"I can't move."

Sephiorth came over quickly and helped Cloud to the bed. "It's ok, I'm here."

Cloud nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "It's starting to hurt." he whimpered.

Lucretia came and put the monitors on Cloud's belly. "Goodness."

Cloud let out a pained cry.

"Cloud?"

He whimpered again, tears running down his face. His hand gripped Sephiroth's tightly.

Hojo came into the room. "What's going on?"

Lucretia looked back at him. "It's time." she said.

Cloud wailed in agony.

"He's bleeding." Hojo said.

"What?" Cloud started to panic.

"Cloud, it'll be ok." Sephiroth tried to soothe his beloved mate.

"It hurts!" he cried out. He gripped Sephiroth's hand even tighter.

There was a sudden flurry of silver as Cloud screamed again.

"He's not dilating!" Hojo said. "We have to do this now!"

Lucretia nodded and pulled Sephiroth's hand from Cloud's. "I'm sorry, Sephy." she said, right before they rushed Cloud to the operating room.

"NO!" Sephiroth cried. He watched, helpless, as Cloud was taken from him. He dropped to his knees and cried. It was only about five minutes later that he noticed the fluttering silver around him.

"What?" He looked up. "What are . . . feathers?"

"They look beautiful, Sephiroth."

He turned to look. "Yazoo?"

The youngest walked over and caught one of the feathers. "They're yours." he said. "They look so beautiful."

An idea came to Sephiorth. "Yazoo, can you help me gather them up?"

"Sure, but why?"

"For Cloud."

Yazoo nodded, and collected up as many feathers as he could, putting them in a pillowcase that happened to be nearby.

"Sephiroth."

He looked over. "Mom. Where's Cloud?"

"He's recovering." Lucretia replied. "Oh my. Those are some pretty big wings."

"Huh?" Sephiroth looked over his shoulder. "Uh, I guess. But, what's he recovering from?"

"We had to do a C-section to get the babies out. One of them sprouted wings just as we removed him. They were panicking inside Cloud, and we didn't want to lose him."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. This way."

Sephiroth paused at the foot end of the bed. Cloud was sound asleep, exhausted, but looking much more relaxed. In a row of bassinettes lay the four children, one already with his little wings. There were two more boys, identical, and a tiny baby girl that was stretching out some and yawning.

"They're so beautiful." Sephiroth said, even as Hojo pushed him down to sit. He looked down as one of the babies was passed to him. "Oh my gosh."

The baby yawned, showing little pink gums and tiny tongue, then blinked at Sephiroth.

"Blue eyes." Sephiroth whispered. Carefully, he rubbed the little cheek with his finger. This was the one with wings. "He's beautiful."

"You have a name for him?" Hojo asked.

"Cloud and I tossed a few around." Sephiroth looked down at the baby. "Was he . . . the first one?"

"No, last." Lucretia replied.

The baby gave Sephiroth a raspberry.

"Sayoran." Sephiorth said, rubbing the baby's cheek again.

The baby started to cry.

"Here." Hojo helped Sephiorth hold the bottle for his son. "There we go. He was the last one to need to be fed."

"Has Cloud fed any of them?"

"The first one." Hojo replied.

For a while, there was only the sound of baby Sayoran sucking on his bottle.

"Sephy?"

He looked up. "Cloud."

Cloud shifted, only for a hand to hold him down. "But . . ."

"Rest." said Hojo. "You're still recovering."

"But . . ." Cloud sighed. "The ceiling's boring."

Hojo leaned the bed up some for Cloud. "Better?"

"It'll be better when I can feel my toes again." Cloud frowned. "So, um . . ."

"Sayoran." Sephiroth replied. "I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind. The twins, I already named them."

"I saw. Levi and Ryan. What about . . ."

"I didn't know which girl's name you wanted first." Cloud replied. "Celeste or Fiona."

"Celeste." Sephiroth replied. He looked down at little Sayoran as the baby finished his bottle. "Now what?"

Lucretia smiled. "Like this." She helped her son lean the baby up on his shoulder and burp him.

"That sounded messy." Sephiroth winced.

"It was." snickered Hojo. He carefully took Sayoran and put him back in his bassinette.

"What are the lights for?" Cloud asked.

"Warmth. It mimics sunlight, to relieve any jaundice they may have or potentially get, and provides a natural warmth in addition to the sleepers and blankets." Lucretia replied. "Now, Sephiroth . . ."

"Huh?"

"What were you doing with all those feathers?"

"Oh." He sheepishly scratched his head. "I thought I might be able to do something with them."

"Like?" asked Cloud.

"Something for you, so there's a part of me always with you."

Cloud blushed and giggled slightly. "Ow-ow-ow-ow, that hurt."

"Here." Lucretia handed him a pillow. "Sounds weird, but hug this if you suddenly need to cough or laugh. It'll help lessen some strain on your stitches."

"Stitches?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah." Cloud turned a little red. "They had to cut me open to get them out."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Sephiroth stood and came closer to his beloved. "I love you, Cloud."

"Love you, too, Sephy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Genesis looked up from the book he was reading and put his hand over the alarm button. "What are you doing here?"

Kadaj looked a bit awkward. "Um, I'm actually looking for my mom. And you."

"Why me?"

"Kadaj, why are you here?" Lucretia asked.

"I . . . well, I got a job. Kinda."

"What do you mean, kinda? You either have one, or you don't." Lucretia stated.

"I work out of a temp agency. Nothing's permanent, but it's work." he replied. "I just . . . here." He pushed a small animal carrier towards Lucretia. "It was the only survivor from a landslide out near the canyon. He's intelligent, and I thought . . . well . . . maybe he can learn to help."

Lucretia knelt and opened the carrier, letting a small fluffy puppy waddle out. "He's adorable." she said.

"Thank you." said the puppy.

"Do you have a name?" Genesis asked.

"Not yet." the pup replied.

"Nanaki."

"Huh?"

"I was helping the Angel group, the Nanaki, when I found him."

"They've left the Northern Crater?" Lucretia asked.

"Yeah. Something about the impending birth of something." Kadaj glanced over at Genesis. "Two of them had red hair."

"Were any of them . . ." Genesis asked.

Kadaj shook his head. "No, but they had children with them."

The front door opened again, and this time Genesis leaned on the button.

"Genesis." Axel came over, looking worried.

"Axel?" Genesis looked uncomfortable.

"Dr. Lucretia, is there somewhere he can be, where he'll be protected?"

"His room, but . . ."

"Please, hide him." Axel pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Kadaj asked, even as Genesis was moved to the room where he and Reno stayed.

"Our mother is coming, bringing our siblings. She has all but demanded to remain until Genesis has his child." Axel replied. "I argued against this, just as I did when she barged her way in when Tifa birthed, but she expects to see the baby born."

"Thanks for the warning, Axel." Genesis sighed. He lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Lucretia locked the door as she left. "Reno won't be back for another hour and a half." she noted. "Now what?"

"Prepare for the argument of a lifetime." Axel replied. "My wife is with her."

"I have every right to be there when he births!"

"He doesn't want you there!"

"It's my privilege as his mother!"

Reno and Sephiroth both looked confused as the heated argument continued.

"He hates the thought of you being there, mother!"

"Woah, hold it!" said Reno, stopping the argument in it's tracks. "This wrinkled little prune is your mother?!"

"That's my grandmother." Axel replied. "The one beside her is my mother."

"Oh, my." said the mother. "You're just like him."

Reno frowned. "Like who?"

"Lightning."

"Ma always said I looked like my father." Reno replied. "Now, about this argument."

"It's my right and privilege to be there when Genesis births."

"And that privilege is being revoked." Reno returned. "He's bad off as it is. You being there could mean another death."

"What do you mean?" asked the grandmother.

"Tifa already killed the first pregnancy."

The dark-haired Angel looked awkward and pained.

Reno sighed. "One minute." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "There, it should be a bit easier for a while."

"Huh? What did . . . what did you do?"

"I'm a Sinclair." Reno replied. "Ma taught me how to use this healing power of mine. She said it was the only thing we could do for the creatures we were meant to hunt. Said 'Keep 'em in good health, an they'll look out for you.'"

"Well, I'm still going to be there." said the mother.

Reno turned and slapped her across the face. "No, you won't." he said firmly. "Genesis has already asked for the other party there to be the student doctor, Yazoo Crescent. There will be no place for you in the delivery room."

"What?" asked the mother. "You're denying me the right I have?"

Just then, all went silent. A large, red-haired male walked into the lab, a good head taller than Reno, and wearing dark colors. He looked over the group, then walked over to his wife. "The choice has been made. If you insist on being here at the time our son has his child, you will do so on bended knee out here, to wait with the rest of us." he said. "His mate has spoken, and we **_WILL_** honor the choice made."

Lucretia checked her pager. "Reno, with me."

Reno followed, getting let into the room where Genesis had been sleeping. "Gen?"

"Hey." He placed a hand on his 30-week belly. "How'd the argument go?"

"Your father sided with us about the fact that your mother won't be in the room." Reno replied. "But one thing he said does bother me."

"What was it?"

"They would wait on bended knee for our child to come."

Genesis nodded. "It's the birthmark." he replied. "The heir of the Rhapsodos is chosen by the birthmarks. I have the mark, so they will wait to see if our firstborn is my heir." He looked up at Reno.

"Where is this birthmark?" Reno asked.

Genesis turned his head and lifted his hair up some. "It's on my neck."

"The small patch of skin that looks like a butterfly?" Reno asked.

"Yeah. There's a chart that says what symbol it is each year. I'm one of three in the family to have the matching mark."

"Let me guess, Axel and your little brother are the other two?"

Genesis nodded. "Axel has yet to provide a child with any birthmarks, and Himura is still unmatched."

"It's ok." Reno assured him, sitting on the bed beside him. "Everything's going to be fine."

There was a knock at the door.

Lucretia checked, then let Yazoo and Kadaj in. "Why did you come in, Kadaj?"

"I forgot to give something to Genesis." he said.

"What?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know if they have the same meaning when pressed, but here." Kadaj handed Genesis a book. "It took a while, but Aerith said they all had good meanings."

Genesis opened the book. Inside, on each page, was a pressed flower. "They're beautiful." he said. Looking up, he smiled. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cloud frowned at Tifa. "I hate you." he said bluntly. He slapped her hand away from Levi.

"Owch."

"Stay away from them." Cloud stood between her and his children.

"Uncle Cloud!"

"Tseng." Cloud knelt and held the boy close.

"It'll be ok." Tseng said.

"But . . ."

"Daddy's here."

Tifa backed away. "Why are you here, Angeal? Here to laugh at my misfortune?"

"Misfortune?" Angeal asked.

Tifa frowned at him. "It's been eight weeks. Axel . . . he refuses."

"It's what you did to Genesis." Cloud replied. "I already talked to him."

"You what?" Tifa and Angeal asked.

Cloud nodded. "He said you hurt Genesis, and he . . . He said until he's sure his brother's alright, you won't have another."

"It's because of him?" Tifa asked. "Because of his brother I suffer?"

"Genesis would have had his child by now if you hadn't killed it." Tseng said.

"Tseng . . ." Angeal warned.

"Uncle Cloud, can I look?" Tseng asked.

Cloud nodded.

The boy looked him in the eyes, one eye turning blue, then green.

"Well?" Angeal asked.

Tseng tilted his head, and his eye turned red.

Cloud suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious. Tseng fell a few seconds later.

Zack wandered into the room, his wings showing again. "Daddy? Daddy?" He looked around. "Uh-oh. He did it again."

"Did what?" Angeal asked, even as he checked Tseng over. "He's sleeping."

"Is Uncle Cloud still alive?" Zack asked.

"What?" Angeal asked.

Tifa rolled Cloud onto his back. "He's still breathing." She checked his pulse. "His pulse is weak, though."

Angeal paged Hojo, who came quickly. "It's Cloud."

The blonde was taken quickly to a medical room, where he was put on a heart monitor. "Come on, kid." Hojo whispered. "Do leave us."

Cloud lightly mouthed one word, even though he was unconscious.

Hojo turned. "Angeal, where's my son?"

"Yazoo's with Lucretia."

"My oldest."

"I don't know." Angeal replied. He looked at Zack. "What did you mean, 'Again'?"

"Tseng looked at someone earlier." Zack replied. "He died."

"He? Who was it?" Angeal asked.

"A bad kid." Zack sniffled. "It wasn't Tseng's fault. He was only looking to make sure he wouldn't kill me." The small boy started to cry.

Angeal left Cloud's room and walked back to where Tseng was sitting up, rubbing his eye. Standing next to him was Tifa, who was trying to shush one of Cloud's babies.

"Cloud said he didn't want you near his kids."

"A dirty diaper." Tifa replied. "What was I supposed to do, let him sit in it?" She sighed and put the baby back in the basinette.

"Tseng, what happened?" Angeal asked.

"I was . . . looking for his wings." Tseng replied. He kept rubbing his eye. "I think I looked too hard."

"Did you see anything?"

Tseng shook his head. "I think he doesn't have them."

"He has to." Tifa said. "Cloud's an Angel. We all have wings, even me."

Angeal looked up. "You do?"

Tifa frowned slightly and turned. "They're kinda small." A pair of wings, maybe only the size of Angeal's hand each, sat at her shoulders.

"Their cute." Angeal replied. He looked back at Tseng. "You hurt Uncle Cloud."

Tseng looked up, worried. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"No, but he needs help to stay alive."

Tseng stayed where he was, looking down. "Sorry."

Just then, Reno came into the lab. "Gen?" he called. He spotted Tifa. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to wait here." she replied. "So that I can let the family know when Genesis births."

Reno sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "There. Feel a bit better?"

"Yeah, but it's getting worse." she replied. "How much longer?"

"He's thirty-six weeks." Reno replied. "Technically, he's still got four weeks. Reality, on the other hand . . . any day now. Cloud was thirty-six weeks when his came." He looked at Tifa. "Why?"

"Axel refuses until Genesis has his." Tifa sniffled. "It's starting to hurt enough I can't sleep."

Reno frowned. "Where is he?"

"Genesis? He's in his room."

"I meant Axel."

"With Genesis."

Reno turned and walked over to the room, leaning in the doorway.

"You actually made mother leave?" Genesis asked.

"She had no choice. With her self-proclaimed 'right' revoked on her, she had no reason to stay, nor did our sisters. Only Himura remains, staying with Tifa and I for now."

"He's Cloud's age." Genesis said. He noticed Reno. "Reno, you're back."

"Hey." The red-head with the dandelion fluff walked over. "You know, Axel, you're gonna kill her at this rate."

"Who?"

"Tifa. The girl was in a lot of pain, earlier. It took a lot of my healing power for her to stop crying. She tries to be tough, but keep this up and she'll die."

"I won't. Not until Genesis . . ."

"Axel." said Genesis. "Do it. She's your wife. I know she wronged me and Reno, and she deserved to suffer, but this is going a bit too far. Even if there are complications in the delivery, I'm where I can be helped, and the child will make it. Lucretia will do everything she can. So now it's your turn."

"Genesis . . ." Axel saw his brother's conviction. "Alright. But I'll tell her that this is only because you have said it's alright."

Genesis nodded. It was only moments after Axel left that Lucretia came into the room.

"You ok?" Lucretia asked.

"He's gone." Genesis replied. He let out an exhausted and relieved sigh. "So, how are the readings?"

Lucretia giggled. "They seem to be doing well."

"Am I missing something?" Reno asked.

"Kicking Axel out earlier." Genesis replied. "It's slow, and just starting to be more than a minor cramp." He looked at Reno. "Lucretia put the monitors on about three hours ago. Axel's been here for about an hour."

"Genesis, it's happening?" Reno asked.

The red-head on the bed nodded. "If it keeps progressing, we'll be seeing our baby sometime soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He's not answering his phone." Hojo grumbled. He turned back towards Cloud, who was getting paler by the hour. The boy was still unconscious from something that had happened four hours ago, and Sephiroth still hadn't come by the lab. Gently, he ran his fingers through Cloud's hair.

"Dad?" Yazoo stepped in.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping your mother right now?" Hojo asked.

The boy shook his head. "It's not progressing. The labor slowed down, and stopped about half an hour ago." He noticed Cloud lying there. "Why isn't Sephiroth here?"

"I don't know. He hasn't answered his phone." Hojo replied.

Yazoo sighed and took out his cell, dialing a different number.

"Who are you calling?" Hojo asked.

"Kadaj? It's Yazoo. Have you seen Sephiroth?" There was a long pause. "Can you bring him to the lab? – Thanks." Yazoo hung up. "He was with Kadaj."

"Still doesn't answer why he didn't answer the phone." Hojo returned.

Yazoo bit his lip. "Sephiroth was hurt." he said, a tear running down his face. "Kadaj was trying to take care of him, but he said he'll bring him over."

It was about thirty minutes later that Kadaj entered the lab, Sephiroth leaning on him and limping terribly. "Yazoo?"

The youngest brother headed over. "This way." He helped support Sephiroth on the other side as he guided them to the room where Cloud lay.

"Cloud." Sephiroth whispered. He sat in the chair next to his beloved. "Cloud. What happened to him?" Sephiroth asked.

"Tseng looked for his wings. The two collapsed, but while Tseng woke up again, Cloud hasn't. Worse, he's been progressively getting weaker." Hojo replied. "However, you seem to be on his mind. Every so often, faintly, he'll whisper your name."

Sephiroth leaned on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Cloud's hair. "I'm here, Cloud." He leaned closer and kissed the pale forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." One hand closed over Cloud's cold one. "Please, don't leave me."

Kadaj spotted it first. He tapped Hojo on the shoulder. "Dad."

"What?" Hojo asked. "How did he get hurt, anyway?"

"Dad."

"I asked a question."

"Dad, look." Kadaj pointed over to the heart monitor.

"Kadaj . . ."

Yazoo looked. "Dad, you'd better look." he said.

Hojo finally looked, only to stare. The monitor had been close to flat-line only a few minutes before, but now, there was a steady, but still weak, heartbeat that was closer to just being asleep, rather than dead. He looked back at Cloud and Sephiroth and sighed. The older had cried himself into exhaustion, and the younger had shifted his head to lean closer to his lover.

"Yazoo?" Lucretia looked in. "Come on. I might need your help."

"What is it?"

"It's Genesis."

"What happened?"

Lucretia sighed. "His water broke, but there's nothing. We need to try and induce him."

"Is he even partially dilated?" Yazoo asked as he followed her to the delivery room where Genesis and Reno were.

"Three centimeters, which is a good thing. If his body gets the message from the medication, he should finish dilating."

Yazoo nodded. "Good thing you already have an IV in." he said as he hung the medication bag up on the stand.

Genesis sighed, his blue eyes looking a little distant.

"Gen?"

He looked up. "What is it, Reno?"

"You look kinda out of it." Reno replied. "You gonna be ok?"

"I have to be. The babies need me to be." A tear ran down his cheek. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared."

"It is scary." said Lucretia. "I was frightened with both Sephiroth and then the triplets. But as scary as it seems, it's worth it."

Genesis nodded, another tear falling.

"What is it?" Reno asked.

"I told Axel to do what he's supposed to, should have done, with Tifa. There's no one to notify the family."

"One moment." Yazoo pulled out his phone. "I have Himura's number, but he said only to text. What should I say?"

Genesis wiped a tear away. "On bended knee the Banora wait, On Angels' wings to open the gate. Swift and proud, straight and true, Another Angel to watch over you." He made a small gasping noise and wiped away another tear.

Yazoo finished the text. "You alright?"

Genesis nodded, even as he grabbed Reno's hand.

Lucretia checked the monitor tape. "These are stronger than they should be on the small amount of medication going in."

"Runs in the family." Genesis grunted. "Mom's the same way."

"Gen?" Reno asked.

The red-head on the bed grunted again.

Lucretia sighed. "Legs apart, deep breath in." She checked his dilation. "Shoot, he's almost fully dilated."

Yazoo swallowed.

"Reno." Genesis whispered.

"Right. Lucretia, can Yazoo do the delivery? At least for the first one?"

Lucretia nodded. "Yazoo."

The boy swallowed. This was it.

"You what?" Hojo asked.

"I hit him with my motorbike." Kadaj replied. "He wasn't bleeding, but I was worried. We were right outside the house, so I brought him in. Put some ice on his knee, tried to keep it elevated. You know, the stuff you and Mom taught us. I also tried to keep him awake, since he did collide with the bricking."

"And you got him here on your motorcycle?" Hojo asked.

Kadaj frowned. "I may not own a car, but I can drive one." He held up his license.

"That's a learner's permit." Hojo commented.

"Second level." Kadaj countered. "And Sephiroth was in the front passenger's seat, anyway."

"So you drove his car?" Hojo asked.

"No." Kadaj replied. "I drove Yazoo's. Of course I drove his! What, you think I'm crazy enough to drive your old clunker?"

Hojo just looked at him.

"Ok, so my current job is as a stunt double. You don't have to look at me like that." Kadaj sighed and moved a second chair closer to Sephiroth.

"What are you doing?" Hojo asked.

"Elevating his leg. You'd make us keep our wounded limbs up for at least six hours." Kadaj paused, looking over at Cloud.

"Something on your mind?"

"How are his kids?"

"Shoot." Hojo stepped out, only to laugh. Kadaj poked his head out of the room, then took a photo on his phone. "That's cute."

Angeal was sitting in the main room, Tseng leaned on one side, Zack on the other, and little Claudia snuggled in Zack's lap. Angeal had just finishing feeding the last of Cloud's children and was trying to burp little Sayoran without getting any spit-up on his own kids. The twins, Levi and Ryan, had been tucked into the same basinette, and little Celeste was watching the world go by sideways through her basinette.

A groan from inside the room brought Hojo back, while Kadaj came out to the main room and sat beside Tseng.

"So, you're the one they call a screw-up." said Angeal.

"And you're the one they all call 'Dad'." Kadaj replied. He sighed.

"What is it, kid?"

"When am I ever going to be good enough?" Kadaj asked. "I've tried. Every job I get, I loose. I barely passed anything in school. I can't remember anything I've ever read, but show me how to do something, I remember it. But . . ."

"Kadaj." said Angeal.

"What?"

"Ever try farming?"

"No." He looked at him. "Why?"

"Tifa and her husband Axel own a farm of Banora Whites, or Dumbapples. Because they're always in season, there always a harvest. Tifa's not going to be able to harvest the apples after a while. If Axel can show you how to know when an apple can be picked, you think you could do it?"

"It doesn't hurt to try." Kadaj replied. He nearly jumped at the sound of Genesis screaming in pain. "What was that?"

"That, Kadaj, was the sound of Reno and Genesis becoming parents."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sephiroth looked up at the sound of the scream. "What was that?" he asked. Yawning, he noticed his leg was still elevated, and his father was checking it over.

"That would have been Genesis." Hojo replied. "I heard about your accident."

"It wasn't Kadaj's fault." Sephiroth replied. "It was mine. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"What were you doing at the house?"

"Mom asked me to water the plants. She was under the impression Kadaj was going to be late coming home."

Hojo nodded. "Well, it's not broken." he stated. He looked over at Cloud. "He seems to be doing better."

"Really?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud shifted some, and another soft whisper, calling for his beloved mate.

"How did he end up like this?" Sephiroth asked.

"Tseng looked for his wings. The two fainted, but while Tseng woke, Cloud hasn't."

The silverette gently brushed his fingers through Cloud's hair.

"You look like you're thinking about something."

"I am."

"What about?"

"Cloud."

"Anything in particular about him?" Hojo asked.

"His wings." Sephiroth replied. He paused his caresses through Cloud's hair and instead just gently caressed his lover's cheek.

"What about his wings?"

"Well, the reason Tseng can't seem to ever find them, for one."

"You have a theory?"

"Yeah. He already has them."

"We would have seen them by now." Hojo stated. "He's been born and raised here in the lab. The emergence of his wings would have been noticed and documented."

"Unless it was a time when you _couldn't_ see him."

"Inside his mother? That's impossible. It would have killed him."

"Dad, I read the file. The man who was Cloud's mother, Cid. He had a miscarriage early on. You and mom kept him under heavy surveillance to make sure the remaining baby wasn't lost as well. And he birthed Cloud eight weeks early. Cid died of infection six weeks later, and his two mates died mere months after that, leaving Cloud alone and in your care. You've never seen his wings, but every time Tseng looks, it's all darkness and unconsciousness. Cloud's been through a lot of traumas lately, things most Angels would have had their wings emerge from, but nothing."

"You think that at 14 weeks, he got his wings, and killed his sibling?" Hojo asked.

"No. I'm saying that the sudden loss of his sibling at 14 weeks is when he got his wings." Sephiroth replied.

"Why have we never seen them?" Hojo asked.

"He's most likely unaware of them." Sephiroth replied, still caressing Cloud's face. "I'll see what I can do once he's awake."

Cloud fidgeted. "Sephiroth." he gasped out, almost like he was scared.

"Shh." Sephiroth soothed. "I'm here, Cloud. I'm here."

The patient kept fidgeting, almost like he was struggling to wake.

Sephiroth did the only thing he could think of; he leaned over and kissed Cloud.

The struggles stopped, and instead two pale hands gripped the front of Sephiroth's black duster and pulled him closer. "Sephiroth." came the relived whisper as their lips parted.

"Hey, Cloud." Sephiroth smiled. "Feeling better?"

"I . . . I'm not sure." Cloud replied. "But I would like to sit up."

"You look troubled." said Hojo, even as Cloud was helped to sit up.

"I . . . white." Cloud said. "Something white, but also shiny." He rubbed his temples. "Where are the kids?" he suddenly asked.

Hojo smiled. "Angeal has been taking care of them."

"Ok. As long as Tifa didn't touch them."

"She did once." Hojo replied. "Your son Ryan had a dirty diaper. She said herself, what was she to do, leave him in it and give him a rash? She changed his diaper, cuddled him some, and put him back to bed."

Cloud nodded. "Well, I wasn't there, and I do agree with changing the diaper to avoid a rash. She did the right thing." He sighed. "When is Axel going to make her stop hurting?"

Hojo shrugged. "I have no idea. But if his goal was to wait until Genesis birthed, she should be getting some relief now."

Cloud looked startled. "Genesis had his baby?"

"He what?" Sephiroth asked.

"That scream that woke you, Sephiroth? That was Genesis. I told you that when you woke."

"Sorry." Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "Can you do something for me?"

"What?" Cloud asked. "I mean, yeah, I can try, but what is it?"

"This." Sephiroth let his wings show.

"But I . . " Cloud bit his lip. "You sure?"

"We need to know why you and Tseng keep having problems when he looks." Hojo replied.

Cloud sighed. "I keep hoping he can tell me when they came." he said. He closed his eyes, and Hojo got a face-full of white feathers.

"They're bigger than mine." Sephiroth gasped. "And Mom said mine were big."

"I've always had them, as long as I can remember." Cloud said, pulling the one wing over with his hand to get it out of Hojo's face. "Because my parents died when I was really little, I thought they were cause of it. That my wings had killed them." He ran his fingers through the shimmering plumage.

"No, they didn't cause it." Hojo assured him. "But a traumatic event probably did bring them. It also explains their size."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Sephiorth pointed out that you were supposed to have a twin, but at 14 weeks, Cid lost your twin. You were suddenly without the second heartbeat you'd known all your tiny life, and that was probably when you sprouted wings. Because you were so tiny, no-one knew, and so you were born having already experienced the trauma needed, but having pulled your wings back in before you were big enough to do any damage." Hojo replied. "They grew with you."

"But, why are Sephiroth's so big?" Cloud asked. "His didn't come until the babies came."

"I have a tendency to over-compensate." Sephiroth replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, is everything ok in there?" called Lucretia.

"Yeah, we're good." Sephiroth winced as he tried to stand. "Well, most of us."

"Here." Hojo handed him a crutch. "We'll find you a brace for that once some of the swelling is down."

The trio came out of the room, immediately noticing the pair of red-heads sitting in the lounge, each with a tiny bundle in their arms.

"So?" Cloud asked, coming over to take a peek.

"Cissnei." said Reno. "She's already got curls."

"And?" asked Sephiroth, coming to sit on the bench next to Angeal's pile of kids. There was an extra one, seeing as how little Sayoran had fallen asleep on Angeal's chest.

Genesis looked down at the tiny child in his arms. "Light." he said. "After his Grandfather." He looked around. "I honestly thought there would be at least one person from my family here."

Just then, Loz walked in, bringing with him Himura Rhapsodos, who looked like someone had fluffed Reno before tying his hair down. "Here you go." he said. He stood back with his parents while the red-head walked over.

"Hey, Reno." Himura said.

"Hey, Himura."

"So, um . . ."

Genesis sighed. "Light has a birthmark." he replied. "A butterfly, like mine."

Himura nodded and dropped to one knee. "You have an heir to the family leadership." He looked up. "Can I see?"

Reno and Genesis laughed. "Sure, you can be the first of the Rhapsodos to see them."


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Tifa let out a loud huff as she placed the last of the Dumbapples into the sale baskets.

"You alright?" Axel asked. He gently rubbed his wife's back. "I'm sorry I didn't notice the pain you were in before."

"I understand why you did it." Tifa replied. "I shouldn't have been so hard on Genesis and Reno in the beginning."

"Speaking of." said Axel. "Guess who's visiting?"

"Hey." Reno walked over, a squirmy eight-month-old Cissnei in his arms. "The place looks good."

"Thanks." Axel smiled. "It helps that Angeal sent us an extra hand."

"Extra hand?" Genesis asked. "Who?"

"Hey, last basket." Kadaj put the huge harvesting tub down and straightened up, cracking his back.

"So this is where you've been." said Reno. "We were wondering when you didn't come bug us at the club last Tuesday."

"Last Tuesday?" Kadaj asked. "Oh, damn. It was Sephy's birthday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But it's cool. Someone else stopped by." Genesis replied. "Dressed in a purple dress and curled extensions."

Kadaj made a face as he tried to figure it out. "Cloud? I thought he'd hate that outfit."

"Yeah, well . . " Reno scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Thirty-nine weeks until Sephiroth and Cloud are one again parents." Genesis grinned. He sat beside Tifa and set little Light on the porch beside him. "Here, let me help with that." he said as he picked up an apple and placed it in one of the sale baskets.

"Thank you." smiled Tifa.

"So, how much longer?" Reno asked, setting Cissnei next to her brother.

"Any time." Axel replied. "Technically, there's four weeks left, but kids come on their own clock, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Reno replied. "And yes, I've got it memorized."


End file.
